epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/Haters Gonna Hate- Official Song by YouTubeKorea
This is a song for people with complete all-natural EPICOSITY So all you trolls and nerds, get the fuck out The sun-shiny morning's officially over now So creepy zombies and smelly vampires, come out I will be the coolest kid on the street Attention, everyone; all eyes on me Come on, just acknowledge that you can't be cooler But the Beatles told us to Let It Be I already know that you may be somewhat annoyed by my presence No, I don't care if it's your birthday; go buy yourself some presents Don't try to out-swag me, cause I'm the king and you're the peasant I'm sorry, but don't stretch your ego; here, Times for Kids says it! Oh hey, dudes, didn't you hear the news? You'd better watch out, Smile Fever is spreading Hide your parents, your wife, your kids, and that little Chihuahua over there While you're hiding, watch me walking on boardwalks wearing my super-cool denim I'm feeling so goooood today Get your minds blown like explosives in movies made by Michael Bay Log on to my Twitter account and say: "#HATERS GONNA HATE" Hey boys On your feet Shuffle all way to the gaybar Shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle Shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle HATERS GONNA HATE Hey girls Stand up now Shake it all the way to Mars! Shake it shake it shake it shake it Shake it shake it HATERS GONNA HATE Hey Y U NO FEELING GREAT??? You should be prancing around, shaking away all the hate Oh well, hardcore haters gonna hate, that's their fate But you know what? THEY CAN JUST SUCK MY GRAPES I can't say I like those haters But if I hate them, you know That makes me a hater, too So I'll just say 'Let them hate' But when they take it too high Imma just say STOP BEING A FOOL, JUST BE COOL You tool, being taken for granted by parents and teachers Don't interrupt our game; just sit in the bleachers Let me tell you who my movie features Only ME, you got that? And there's the crowd cheers Oh hey, dudes, didn't you hear the news? You'd better watch out, Smile Fever is spreading Hide your parents, your wife, your kids, and that little Chihuahua over there While you're hiding, watch me walking on boardwalks wearing my super-cool denim I'm feeling so goooood today Get your minds blown like explosives in movies made by Michael Bay Log on to my Twitter account and say: "#HATERS GONNA HATE" Hey boys On your feet Shuffle all way to the gaybar Shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle Shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle HATERS GONNA HATE Hey girls Stand up now Shake it all the way to Mars! Shake it shake it shake it shake it Shake it shake it HATERS GONNA HATE And believe me Haters ARE gonna hate, no lie No, really This is real life, not Sci-Fi Eh, but who cares? My songs are complete shit But the next time you dislike me, just remember one thing: THAT MAKES YOU A HATER TOOOOOOOOOOOO Dammit.... Category:Blog posts